Got'cha Feelin' Loose
by Rina Bly Pauwau Malenga
Summary: The party that Rachel Berry threw was supposed to be lame. How did it turn out to be like this! Those must have been some pretty strong drinks. KLAINE/BLURT


**Got'cha Feelin' Loose  
[Klaine One-Shot]**

Of course it just _had_ to be Blaine Anderson being the one who was the out-of-control drunk when it came to the party that was supposed to be lame. Seriously, it started out with a maxiumum of two wine coolers and then it spins out into this outrageous questioning process of Blaine's sexual preference? Kurt couldn't exactly say it was the best night for him, and he certainly wasn't finding Rachel to be a favorite of his either- but they were both drunk, so all he could do was shrug it off until the morning when they sobered up...and he could get the details. And of course, he couldn't forget the fact that he would be feeling great and Rachel and Blaine, as well as the rest of the New Directions aside from his step-brother would be feeling the hangover mighty hard.

Kurt and Finn scanned the room of boozed boys and guzzling girls of the glee club, figuring it was probably for the best that the only two brothers who were not intoxicated to call it quits for the others. Finn stepped over to Rachel and whispered into ear something while Kurt looked around to Mercedes and then to Blaine, who was already making his way over to Kurt. Complete with the clutzy walk and beer breath already coming off him, Kurt had to control his laughter at the usually so proper and well composed Warbler extrordinaire. Blaine's arm founds its way around Kurt's neck surprisingly even though he was slumped over and a tad shorter than Kurt even when standing up straight. "Hey K-Kurt?" His voice matched the smashed look, "can we, like, go home? Or somethin'? Because I need to...I need to, just, get outta here and go, let's just go wild tonight, you got it Kurt?"

Mr. Hummel blinked with his arms still crossed, not even attempting to catch the wobbling Warbler from tipping over at any moment and looked over at Finn, "Finn, could we hurry this up?" Now that he thought about it, it made him sound like he wanted to get going from his party and into the bedroom with the intoxicated Blaine who had seemed to think he was a scarf for Kurt. A sexy scarf, none the less, which Kurt didn't find so hard to want to keep it around his neck all the time.

From across the room, Kurt's step-brother nodded his head absently while pulling his ex-girlfriend along with him and up the stairs to care for her before he left. Meanwhile, like a border collie would to a herd of sheep, Kurt hollered over the ear-shattering loud music for everyone to get their butts upstairs; away from the atmosphere to repeat themselves in their drunk-sona selves. It was easier than he had thought it would be since the gang was all pretty much starting to feel tired and dizzy- though as he suspected, Santana would go wherever Sam flopped around to and Quinn would go without complaints if she could get a little glimpse of this blonde surfer boy.

Finn's truck wasn't large enough to fit everyone but they were lucky it was so late and the neighbourhoods they drove through were so quiet that there would be no chance in any of them being caught for drinking underage and fitting some of the others in the back with no seatbelts. Relatively unscaved and getting everyone home was the easy part, but when it came to Blaine it just came down to getting a serious answer out of him. Not a word about where he lived or how to get there. While the lead Warbler giggled and Kurt found himself pinching his temples to calm his temper, Finn came in with a suggestion, "why doesn't Blaine just crash at our place? We could get him up and out of the house before mom or Burt find out and we pretend like none of this ever happened". While that sounded like a good plan that would go perferctly if it were able to be executed with the grace of three, and not just two sober high school kids, Kurt felt his stomach start to drop in thinking about what might happen if he were to get caught. He already knew about his dad's discomfort with his son's homosexuality, and if it were to escalate into seeing Blaine in Kurt's home, that would probably just turn Burt into a crusading homophobe. "We don't really have any other choice" Finn injected. As much as Kurt could feel his stomach twisting and turning with what might happen, there was little that could be done with the drunken Blaine otherwise so he nodded with his eyes on Blaine for his step-brother to drive forward and back to their house.

There was a simple operation to getting Blaine up the stairs: Finn supported his body since he was larger and stronger than Kurt, and Kurt held his hand over the Warbler's lips to that there would be no loud noises emitted through the halls that could potentially wake his father and step-mom. Doing their best with as little noise as they could, they managed to get Blaine into the room without any sound of objection to being carried like a hostage and he soon settled into Kurt's bed. Finn and Kurt bid each other good night, and 'good luck's with their own version of 'Mission Impossible'.

And there it was. Kurt and Blaine...all alone. Of course, incohearent Blaine was already passed out as far as Kurt could tell, so he quietly rounded the corners of the bed to his dresser to get his blue silk pajamas and place them on instead of his fashionable and outrageous day-to-day clothing that he used to wear all the time when he was in public school. Not thinking much about it, he started stripping his clothes off right in the middle of the room, his light hues distracted with the lights outside the window at this time of night. He wondered what other drunk teens were trying to get away with the same thing he and the glee kids were this time of night.

"You've got a cute tush, Hummel" a groggy but recognizable voice slipped through his train of thought, throwing it off the tracks while Kurt whirled around to see Blaine with his head perched on his forearms in front of him and his feet twirling around behind him, looking Kurt's naked body over.

"Blaine! Oh my God-" Kurt exclaimed, which was probably the worst thing he could have done as he had already tried to keep it cool from this point on but he just blew it for himself. Blaine looked like he was about to start laughing but Kurt flew over and slapped his hand over his mouth, listening closely if there was any movement in the hall. Most likely if there was, it would be Burt trying to investigate if his son was alright or even awake at this time of the morning. It was 3:38 A.M. so of course it would raise some form of puzzlement for any parent of a teen as to what they were doing this early. A few seconds passed without any sound being heard in the hall outside his closed door, but then finally a sound that came from down the hall came to ring in Kurt's ears and the footsteps of his father was starting down the way to his son's room.

Quicker than Kurt would have liked to have been moving at this time of morning, he grabbed Blaine's hand and practically flung him off the bed and to the bathroom, pushing his fellow Warbler into the furthest wall away from the mirror that could possibly reflect an image to an intruding father. Over the sound of his heartbeat in his throat, a knock was heard and Burt's voice was heard. "Kurt? Everything alright in there?" Panic had stricken Kurt's voice to be scarce in the back of his throat where it couldn't be reached, but the moving body behind him of Blaine snapped him out of it.

"Yeah dad. I'm alright, good night" he said through the door of the bathroom, his head poking out of the frame and watching if the door was opening or not.

"Alright. Just, uh, get me if you need anything. Good night" Burt replied through the wooden shield Kurt was thankful he had shut, but his heart suddenly started to tremble as his legs did when he felt a sensational feeling on his shaft, looking down quickly and spying through his messy bangs a certain Blaine Anderson moving his hand up and down Kurt's penis.

Kurt barely had the chance to catch his brain when he tried to push Blaine away so he wouldn't result in making the brunette scream in ecstacy. Besides being caught, how bad would it look if Blaine could tell he was getting Kurt off with such a simple sexual act? Probably very good about himself but a kick to the ego for a self-concious Kurt Hummel. Just his luck that he had to be butt naked when his secret love was drunk and there in front of him leaving nothing for Kurt to hide. Kurt would have liked it if they were both naked- at least then he could get a little something to look at as well.

Blaine's husky voice was starting to get lower while he held a stunned Kurt in his arms and stroked his length, making it obvious that he was pleased with himself the way he had reduced the male to this state of shock. He didn't seem to care if it was a good kind of shock or bad as long as he could feel Kurt's penis growing with every stroke. "Blaine, please don't. Blaine..." Kurt was trying not to moan but it was so difficult not to when this amazingly handsome and heart-quivering male was having his way with Kurt's body. "Please, you're drunk" he hissed, his heart pounding and his stomach turning over- he didn't want to admit it out loud. Another thing he didn't want to admit out loud was that he didn't want this attention to end. Aside from the times Kurt had gotten himself off he never would have thought that someone else could make him feel this way. The victim of sexual, drunken advances was starting to waver when it came to Blaine's touch, the man he was madly in love with pleasuring him to every movement he made on Kurt's length. Eventually it just started going from desperate whimpers to insatiable whipers of pleasure.

That was it. Kurt didn't want this to stop- it felt too damn good! While Blaine's hands danced around the tip of Kurt's penis, Kurt started thrusting himself forward and back as if to penetrate a hole made by the air to keep Blaine's touch moving and keep Kurt sane at least until he could figure out what he was going to do. Blaine sure seemed happy to oblige when he saw the man in his arms was practically begging for more of it, running his hand faster and harder along Kurt's errected cock. While Kurt's hips bucked, the lead Warbler found the rythm for them both to duet with each other in actions which helped to accent the fact that he had a hard-on for Kurt as they dry humped each other.

"Oh God, Blaine. Blaine, I'm...I think I'm cumming" Kurt whispered, trying to slow himself down but Blaine wasn't having any of that. Kurt's member was taken firmly in the grasp of the drunken deviant behind him and was stroked quickly and thoroughly, almost like he wasn't allowed to break out Blaine's hold until he was completely satisfied.

Blaine started to lick Kurt's neck, nipping once every so often when he felt it necessary to drive the young Warbler insane for a few moments. "You know you want to" Kurt was teased further than the antics of the tongue against his pale flesh.

Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't want to- especially if it were by the hands of this man. Silently, Kurt slipped his hand around the back of Blain's neck, entagling his hands in the loosened spirals of thick dark hair. Finally, with one final nip and pleasurable tug to his manhood, Kurt's love juice spilled over the bathroom floor, leaving the submissive gay male of this situation to hold his tongue while he gasped for breath under the intense sensation burrying itself in chest and stomach, lingering harshly in his lower body. As for the Warbler male behind him, Kurt's light eyes slid past his shoulder and over to the covered hues of Blaine who was holding Kurt up so he wouldn't collapse.

Was there a need for anything to be said by the two of them other than they were both in need of some sleep for the next mornings quick escape? Was worth a try to Kurt. "What a gentleman" he was referring to Blaine holding both bodies up. As tired as they both looked, they just seemed glad to be in each other's company; sharing warmth and twisted smiles for what had just happened.

Kurt couldn't find himself bent out of shape now; he knew Blaine was gay. Nothing could make him doubt that.


End file.
